Cases used to protect and carry objects have been in existence for many years. These have been designed to be carried in ways to permit the user to keep their hands free for other tasks. The designs used range from shoulder straps and belts to armbands and the like, each providing the user the ability to efficiently carry their device while still permitting the user to keep their hands free.
Electronic devices are not only becoming more portable, but also much more integrated. Whereas previously an individual may have carried a music player, phone, and other communication device, most people can now be found carrying a single device that incorporates many, if not all, of these functions. With this increased functionality has come a greater dependency upon these devices and the need for immediate access to them.
There are varied methods of carrying these electronic devices, ranging from placing them in a pocket or purse, to various belt clips, and even the option to wear these devices around the neck. While many still place their devices in purses or pockets, or even hold them in their hand, these methods of carrying the devices increase the chances of damage to the face or body or the device. Belt or waist clips provide an ease of access for the user while keeping their hands free, however, there is a greater difficulty in the use of the device, as the devices are tucked away from sight, at the user's waist, inside a pouch or holster.
There are methods of carrying these electronic devices around one's neck, all of which provide a level of use that permits the user to ensure that the devices are readily available, however the lack of customizability of these cases limit the user in the type and form that they can use to carry their electronic device around their neck.
The lack of customizability extends to limiting the methods in which the user may hold or secure the portable electronic device to their person. Where current carrying cases have defined locations at one end of the carrying case, permitting a user to carry a portable electronic device in only one orientation, new portable electronic devices have functionality that permits the user to change views based upon the orientation of the device with respect to the ground. Thus, the user would find it desirable to determine the orientation which is most functional to them, and ensure that they may carry the device in an easily visible location in the said orientation.